the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Finding and killing Thanos
Here's how the remaining heroes find and kill Thanos in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame. to a shot of everyone except for Tony aboard the Benatar. Rocket: Okay, who here hasn't been to space? Cap, and Rhodey raise their hands. James Thodey/War Machine: Why? Rocket: You better not throw up on my ship. Patrick: YOUR'S?! You mean Peter Quill's! Nebula: Approaching jump in 3... 2... 1! ship jumps forward into a wormhole, and we see Steve holding onto his seat for dear life. The ship slows down, and the ship hovers in orbit of the planet seen in the hologram previously. Captain Marvel hovers in front of the Benatar. Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel: I'll head down for recon. shot of the passengers inside the Benatar preparing for the impending confrontation. Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: This is gonna work, Steve. Steve Rogers/Captain America: I know it will. see Steve holding a compass with an image of Peggy Carter. Steve Rogers/Captain America: Because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't. Marvel approaches the Benatar. Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel: No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him. Nebula: And that's enough. Thomas: Then let's go get him! that said, several of the team then transform into their superhero alter-egos to a shot of the burnt Infinity Gauntlet on Thanos' Arm. He's walking among his crops, harvesting fruit, and putting them in a bucket. He walks over to a shed, presumably his living quarters, and tries to sit down, and we see his full face. His whole left side is burnt black with blisters; He looks ridiculously pathetic compared to when we saw him last. Captain Marvel flies through the roof, knocking Thanos down, and grabbing his neck. Bruce in the Hulkbuster armor bursts from the ground, and grabs Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet arm. Thor flies in and slices off the Infinity Gauntlet. Rhodey flies down with Rocket and aims guns on Thanos' head. America walks in his Winter Soldier Outfit, with Natasha right behind him, staring murderously at Thanos. Rocket goes over to the sliced off Infinity Gauntlet, and kicks it over, as everyone realizes that there are no stones in it. Rocket: Oh, no. Impmon: The stones, they're not here! Steve Rogers/Captain America: Where are they? Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel: Answer the question! Thanos: The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk: You murdered trillions! pushes him to the ground wearing Hulk Buster armor Thanos: You should be grateful. by Hulk Buster Nyx/Captain Nightshade: GRATEFUL?! YOU MURDERED OUR FAMILIES AND FRIENDS, YOU DELIRIOUS MANIAC!! Glaceon: This guy isn't making any sense. Let's vaporize him right now! Brian: No wait! Where are the stones? Thanos: Gone. Reduced to atoms. Snail: What are you talking about? You used them weeks ago! Astrid Hofferson: Oh, for Odin's sake, will you speak English, you Purple Mungebucket?! (Points her Axe threateningly at Thanos' head) WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STONES?!! Connie/Ginaraffe: TELL US NOW!!! (signals Firestorm to prepare to blast Thanos with Fire as he blows out a small warning flame) Thanos: I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly... killed me. But the work is done. It always will be. I am... inevitable. Willy: (stares in shock before he turns around processing what he just heard, before his eyes take on his rage mode red, and then with a snarl, he then turns around and leaps onto the Thanos. Sending them both flying back as the team jumps in shock) Héctor HOW COULD YOU?! punching Thanos Fluttershy/Saddle Rage: WILLY!! Willy: (as he continues punching Thanos) YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM US!!! YOU CRAZY PSYCHOPATHIC, GENOCIDAL, MONSTER!!! (as he delivers a hit to Thanos, as blood spews from Thanos' mouth) MOST OF THE INDIVIDUALS YOU MURDERED WERE FRIGGIN' CHILDREN!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY DAMN IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!! Penny Ling: WILLY!! STOP!!! Willy: (continuing to beat up Thanos) I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!! (then he uses the Force to grab the gauntlet and then starts using it as a bludgeoning tool) THIS IS FOR EDWARD!! (Hits Thanos) THIS IS FOR TOBY!! (Hits Thanos) THIS IS FOR THE PRINCESSES!!! (Hits Thanos) THIS IS FOR SKYSTAR!!! (Hits Thanos) THIS IS FOR SILVERSTREAM, TERRAMAR, AND THEIR FRIENDS!!! (Hits Thanos) AND, THIS, IS FOR DOLPHY!!! (He then swings the gauntlet in Thanos' jaw, which sends some blood and teeth flying out) Mako: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! (he races over to Willy and grabs the fin with the gauntlet and starts pulling Back) Willy: LET ME GO!!! (tries to pull his fin out of Mako's grip) LET ME.... Grizzar and Dile quickly race up and manage to pull Willy back as he tries to tear himself loose Willy: LET ME AT HIM!!!! LET ME AT HIM!!!! LET ME AT HIM!!!!! Edd: WILLY! SNAP OUT OF IT!!! Grizzar and Dile: growling Willy: LET GO OF ME!!! Fluttershy/Saddle Rage: Forgive me for doing this Willy, but it's for your own good. (she then smacks Willy, which snaps him out of his rage mode) Willy: (stares blankly before he notices the damage he caused) Oh God... I... I... (he then falls to the floor and starts crying as Fluttershy, Shady Flower, Sunil, and Penny Ling all hug him. As Fluttershy rubs his back with her wing) James Rhodey/War Machine: We have to tear this place apart, he-he-he has to be lying. Nebula: My father is many things. A liar is not one of them. Thanos: Ah, thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly. Hugs: Oh? So now you like Nebula? General Dedrich: Yet you had to kill Gamora. You have her face off Nebula several times in deadly duels, and favor her more for doing crazy tasks, and you kill her. You are a complete hypocrite, my friend. And this is coming from a single father. Mrs. Calloway: Indeed, you murder trillions of the universe, yet you are remorseful for murdering your own daughter. How do you think we feel? You didn't bless us, you cursed us! SpongeBob/The Quickster: You're not a father! You're a liar and deceiver! Thanos: What.. what are you talking about? Keo: If you truly loved Gamora, you wouldn't have murdered her to get the Mind Stone. If you're willing to murder your own family to succeed in your evil schemes, then you don't know the definition of "Mercy". see Thor's face filled with rage as he raises to summon Stormbreaker, and before anyone can stop him, Thor SLICES Thanos' head off. As Thanos' blood splatters on Nebula's face. Then Thanos' limp body falls to the floor. Nebula: (wipes Thanos' blood from her face) Rocket: What... What did you do? looks broken, realizing what he has done. Thor: I went for the head. a growling Eddy turns to Thanos' body as an enraged Ed and Rerla turn to join him, and before anyone can say anything, they draw their blasters, set them to "Heavy" as Rerla takes out her and one of Yepmihi's blasters and then all three open fire at Thanos' headless body, making everybody jump. As the blaster bolts slowly blow it to bits, as everyone watches in shock before Eddy, Ed, Rerla stop firing, leaving only a small portion of Thanos' body left with the blaster bolt marks smoking with scorched ends Yakkity Yak: Why'd you do that? Eddy/Professor Scam: (with venom in his voice) BECAUSE THAT PSYCHOPATH MURDERED GRACE!!! Ed/Edzilla: THAT DEMON MUST PAY FOR BRINGING THE APOCALYPSE ON US!!! Umbreon: But now look what you did! Now how are we gonna fix on what he has done now?! Leafeon: And you're not the only ones who lost Grace, we also lost many of our greatest friends! So it's not about you! Eddy/Professor Scam: We know that genius! Rerla Lykes: WHO CARES ABOUT WHO IT'S ABOUT?! THAT MONSTER MURDERED MY ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT!! YEPMIHI WAS ALL I HAD LEFT!! AND HE DESERVES TO FEEL ALL THE PAIN IMAGINABLE BECAUSE OF IT!! Mucker: It doesn't matter! I doubt that Thanos would even know how to get the Stones back anyway! Percy: Wait! maybe we can use your time machine to go back in time and stop Thanos from getting the Mind Stone! Mucker: I'm afraid that won't work. Applejack/Mistress MareVelous: What do ya' mean it can't? Rainbow/Zap: Don't tell us it's broken down! Mucker: No, it's working just fine, it's just locked up in our mine. Rarity/Radiance: Then we can just get it now! Mucker: That's just it. The Mine is locked up with a high-tech security system to avoid looters or Time Destroyers from getting in it. But I can't disarm it. Emily: Why? Mucker: The security system requires Steam Mech's claws to deactivate it. Applejack/Mistress MareVelous: Dagnabbit! Lyra Heartstrings: Can't JK-L help deactivate it?! JK-L 99: No. My scomp links and hands are much too small to make up for the size of Steam Mech's claws. Even with my nanobot transformation. And before you ask Master Mucker why he didn't install something like that in my system, there is no robot parts that can make makeshift Claws. If there were, Master Mucker would've installed it in me already. Dawn: Wait a minute. Master, you think we could use Stewie's time machine to fix this? Brian: No. Because after I screwed up the time machine and made everyone walk backwards, he put up a password to forbid me to use it. Dawn: (stamps her foot) Darn! Nyx/Captain Nightshade: Mom, do you think we could use the time travel scrolls in the Canterlot Library? Twilight/Masked Matter Horn: No. After the incident where Starlight tried to destroy the past, Star Swirl ordered all books with Time Travel locked away in a vault. Which can only be opened by Princess Celestia herself. Mushu: Oh, come on! Pinkie/Filli Second: Wait! We can use the time cave! Little Bear: That is a good idea, except for one thing. Pinkie/Filli Second: What? Little Bear: It only works to visit our Dinosaur friends. In other words, it can only go to Prehistoric times only. Bubbles: So this means..... We can't fix what Thanos had done? Twilight, Little Bear, Mucker shut their eyes in sadness implying: "no" Owl: What do we do now? Willy (dryly with tears): I guess we all just go home. Nebula: next to Thanos' head before she then shuts his eyes in respect slowly walks out of the shed, no real purpose in his steps as the screen blurs to nothingness. Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/MCU